


I'll Be Good

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Minho Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: During a sleep over, Newt realizes he can't keep his feelings for Thomas a secret any longer.





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newtmas fic! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Newt stared at his best friend lying next to him and sighed. Tommy was so beautiful. Just the sight of his obliviously adorable male made his stomach twist in every way. He huffed softly and slowly slipped from beneath the warm duvet, standing off the bed. A small shiver crept up his spine. He made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He couldn't sleep at all, not with his crush laying in bed waiting for him to return. Newt wasn't sure why he was so uneasy, usually he slept peacefully when Thomas came over. Maybe it was because Brenda was back.

Newt and Thomas had been friends for almost four years and best friends for two and a half. For over a year now, Newt was practically head over heels in love with Thomas. They had met through their mutual friend Minho, who, Newt knew for sure, had planned on setting them up, but; unfortunately, that never happened. When he had first met Thomas, there was something about him that he loved. Maybe it was how his dimples showed when he smiled or laughed, or maybe it was how he talked with his hands when he was expressing a topic that he was incredibly passionate about. He had that made Newt love him even more. Another thing he admired was that Thomas was just a tad bit shorter than him. Of course he would tease him about it every now and then just to get beneath his skin(it was adorable when Tommy got defensive).

He finished his water and put the cup in the sink, returning back to the bed.

“Newt?” A muffled voice croaked, obviously half-asleep.

“Tom-Thomas,” he bit back, unsure if he should let Thomas know he’s been calling him Tommy more. It never seemed to come up in conversation, but he has been doing it for a while. Perhaps he should stop before Tommy puts two and two together and realizes that it's a form of verbal affection.

“Shuck, did I wake you up?” He whispered, standing still.

Thomas was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over groggily.

“Cold,” he replied, shrugging.

Oh. Of course, his spot beside him was cold because he got up. Tommy had always noticed--and promptly woke up--whenever Newt had gotten up to use the loo or to get a glass of water. He had never given it much thought and had it written off as extreme sensory perception and nothing more.

“Sorry, I was thirsty,” he mumbled lamely as he crawled back onto bed.

Thomas stayed put, only turning his body towards his friend.  
“You were talking in your sleep,” he spoke, “did you have a bad dream?”

Observant little shit, aren't we? Newt thought.

“Why didn't you call me Tommy? You always call me Tommy.” If Newt didn't know any better, he would say that he actually sounded disappointed.

“Sorry, I forgot. Let's go back to bed, yeah?”

“Why are you so far away?” He was referring to Newt’s back facing him.

“I'm just facing away,” he whispered. Why was Tommy acting so defensive? Probably because he was tired, right?

“Is it because Brenda is back in town?”

“Why would I care about your bloody ex-girlfriend?” Newt swallowed harshly and felt a hot pressure on his throat, just as if tears were about to fall.

“Maybe,” he didn't add.

Thomas and Brenda had only been a thing for a couple of months, and she was well aware of Newts feelings for him while Thomas brushed it off--which was one of the main reasons they broke up--and she broke it off when she moved. That was right before his dad passed. Now she was back, apparently visiting family, and she had already contacted him. Just the thought made his blood boil.

“I blocked her number, I don’t want anything to do with her.”

“You don’t have to say that just because I didn't fancy her. It's fine, I promise,” he choked, trying to clear his throat.

“I'm not...just saying that. It’s true. Wait, Newt, are you crying?”

He froze and held his breath. Thomas turned him around and--now laying down--pulled him into his arms.

Then it went silent, except for Newt’s soft sob.

Thomas had one hair dug in his light blonde locks while the other resided on the small of his back. Truthfully it had been too long since Thomas had held him like this, and he made a mental note to do it more often, just not when Newt was crying. That was another thing Newt loved about Tommy. How understanding he was. When Newt’s dad passed away, he could barely eat and he didn't talk for a week. Thomas took it upon himself to care for him and make sure he ate. That consisted of cooking for him, reminding him to bathe, and holding him when he couldn't sleep. It was around that time that Newt fell in love with him--his feelings were most definitely confirmed.

“I'm here, Newt. Tommy’s here.”

Newt sniffled, pulling his best friend closer.

“Please tell me how I can help,” he whispered softly.

“Love me…” he begged, sniffling.

“Of course I love you, Newt, why would you think otherwise? You've been my best friend for….forever. How could I not love you?”

Newt shook his head. “Not like that, Tommy…”

Part of Newt wanted to throw up, part wanting to kiss him part wanting to run away. If he told Thomas how he felt there was only a slim chance of not completely ruining their friendship, but if he told him, he couldn't just say that he loved him. That wouldn't be enough.

He had to tell him that when he stared into the sky his eyes sparkled brighter than the stars in the night sky. He would have to say that when he smiled, the dimples that formed looked cuter every time. He would tell him every time he had thought about their lips colliding together, every picture in his mind of their warm tongues sliding beside one another, ever warm touch that would caress along his private parts. And how every hug made sparks erupt inside him, every night spent together made him unable to breath.

“Please tell me, Newt. I need to know,” he whispered, pulling him closer, their lips inches apart.

“It's hard to explain...shuck…” Newt bit his lip, staring at Thomas’.

There was a long silence before Thomas finally spoke up.

Then he spoke, almost hesitantly.

“Then show me.”

Another pause radiated between the pair, and it was obvious Newt was contemplating. He could kiss Tommy, and he’d understand, hopefully. Or he could clean himself up and ask him to forget it, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to kiss him, and so much more.

“Tommy,” he whimpered, “kiss me. Please.”

This time he didn't hesitate, and he slowly lifted Newt’s chin, pressing their lips together.

Thomas slowly shifted on top of Newt, and the kiss went from calculated to wet and messy.

“Fuck,” Thomas mumbled into the kiss as Newt pulled him closer.

Newt moaned into the kiss, not even caring anymore. He pulled his best friend kissing, holding onto him tightly. All he had ever wanted was for this very moment, and now that it was here, he couldn't stop it.

“Tommy,” he moaned as they pulled away, staring into one another's eyes. Thomas got off of him and sat up, and Newt did the same.

“You..kissed me back,” they whispered in unison, looking away in opposite directions.

“Wait, I kissed you back? I was the one who asked you to kiss me. I'm shocked that you actually kissed me.”

“I'm shocked you asked me…” Thomas mumbled.

“Why’s that?” Newt really didn't want to know the answer, but maybe he did…

Thomas sighed again, then chuckled softly.

“I might as well come clean about it...um...I've always had this idea in my head, or well, daydream about us kissing.”

Newt gaped. How was he so nonchalant about this?

“And what else?” He whispered, inching closer to Tommy.

He smiled and held onto his cheeks.

“Coming home to us, you smiling and giving me a big hug...like you always do. Then we have meals together...and kiss...and other things.” He bit his lip.

“How long, Tommy?”

“Since before Brenda. I tried to date her to get my mind off of you, and when she figured it out, she broke up with me. It didn't really hurt me, because the one I actually love came to my side.”

Newt jumped back into his lap and kissed him needily, the kiss all teeth and clashing tongues. He didn't care, he just needed him.

“I love you Tommy,” Newt whispered against his lips.

“I love you more,” he pulled Newt closer, becoming aware of Newt’s--not so--little friend that he had waken up. The blonde blushed.

Thomas gripped his arse before he could pull away and sucked his neck softly, causing a sudden moan to fall from Newt’s lips.

“S-shuck...Mmm..Tommy.”

“Don't ever think that I don't love you. I wish I would've known..”

Newt gripped his back, nodding. “T-Tommy,” he purred.

◇ ◇ ◇

When Newt awoke, he had red marks along his neck and a little down his clavicle. He smiled softly as he felt his best friend holding him from behind. He heard a gentle knock on the door, and he knew it was Minho. He gave Thomas a gentle kiss and slipped from his hold, feeling a rush of cold air on his lower area. Flashbacks of last night came quick, Thomas holding him from behind as he gave him strokes of pleasure; pun intended. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and his favorite plaid jammie trousers.

He unlocked the door and opened it.

Minho’s eyes went wide. “Sleep well?” He pointed to his own neck, signifying the marks on Newts neck.

“Very.” As if on cue, Tommy walked behind him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“Hi, baby.” Newts face turned red.

“Ha, I called it!” Minho chuckled, turning back around.

“That was weird.” Newt turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, if he could call him that.

“So...big question...are we…?”

“Boyfriends? Most definitely. If you're okay with that,” Thomas smiled.

"Of course I am, you shuckhead."

Newt leaned in for a kiss, his life was now complete.


End file.
